Imperatives
by reeyachan
Summary: Killua loses to Gon in a JanKen competition plotted by Leorio. Winner gets the loser do whatever he wants him to do. What will the two raven-haired guys make the silver haired kid do? Shortfic. Forced KilluxKura.


A/N: Another KilluxKura fanservice–because I love their awkward pairing so much XD And because I love playing with Killua's tough and frank character lately. Gyahaha! I was actually thinking of a KilluxKura fic to write where they are still kind of IC (really IC). I couldn't. Killua's too unexpressive and Kurapika's pride is the 'most important thing in the world.' They are just too alike the only thing that can make them pair up with each other is strong beer and Gon's force. /sigh

This is a sort of sequel to "Enchanting Monsoon" and quite of related to "Leorio's Revenge". It's raining and they got bored, so...

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

* * *

**IMPERARATIVES**

"Ah, Killua!"

The silver-haired ex-assassin, already with a lollipop in his mouth, shut the fridge and turned around. "Why do you _have_ to shout when I'm right here?" he asked, quite pissed–probably because his friend's voice cut his obsessing period over his chocolates inside the refrigerator–while walking to the living room where Leorio and Gon, on the floor, are seated.

Gon smiled and scratched his nape. "Gomen. I guess I got excited." He laughed a little.

Leorio elbowed him lightly and grimaced.

This movement made Killua suspicious. He narrowed his eyes and stopped in front of them. "Are you making fun of me?" he asked while staring deadly at the taller man.

The doctor noticed and creep ran through his spine in an instant. He shrugged and waved his hands in front of the kid while shaking his head. "No, no, no. We're actually going to invite you to sit here," Leorio tapped the space in front of him and smiled his usual smile (You know Leorio's goofy smile, right? Yeah _that_).

Killua didn't move.

Leorio gulped.

"A-Ah, we're going to play, Killua!" Gon said, quite hesitant but sounded excited.

The silver haired kid turned to Gon with the same expression as when he was looking at Leorio. "What game?"

"Jan Ken Pon!" Gon said with conviction while gesturing his hand playing Jan Ken.

Killua eyed the two. "What's the catch?"

"Well you have to play first, of course." answered the clueless Gon.

"Grr… Winner gets _what_, Gon?"

"Winner makes the loser do whatever he wants with him for one whole day," Leorio mused confidently.

Killua smiled inwardly, finally getting something out of it. _If I win then…_ "Who's up against me?"

"ME!" You can guess who raised his hand there.

The ex-assassin looked down and smiled to himself, already thinking of his advantages if he wins. He snickered silently and looked down. _This is gonna be good._

The three formed a small circle–Killua and Gon sat opposite each other while Leorio sat in the middle.

Killua looked at the doctor. "And if the loser doesn't want to do the consequence?"

Leorio paused and thought of it for a while.

Gon was looking at Killua with focused eyes.

Killua was too delighted to comment about the doctor's unplanned rules.

The raven haired tall man's face then lightened up and, "The condition's up to you. Lay them down."

"If Killua won't do what I say if I win," Gon started, "I'll crush his chocolates."

Killua's eyes grew wide.

"All of them."

"What the–"

"And I won't let him eat one not until a command is done," Gon added–serious.

Killua sneered and groaned. "Fine! Then I won't let Gon train Nen for six months."

"Hey!"

"Don't you 'hey!' me! You messed with my chocolates!"

"My condition's not as tough as no Nen training!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"STOOOOPPP!"

The two kids looked away with crossed arms.

Leorio sighed. "You have your conditions."

"But it's not fair!" Gon protested.

"Maybe Killua's sweets are as important as Nen, that's why."

Killua grimaced and grinned triumphantly at his best friend. _You do make sense, old man._

"And that's why you have to do your best to win, right?" the doctor added then winked at Gon.

He nodded once, "Osu!" and charged himself.

Killua blinked and looked at the two. "Oh, we're starting?"

Leorio nodded. "Three rounds…"

The two players had their fists ready with their determined eyes – both wanting to win, both with their own reasons why they should win–one was grinning, the other focused.

"3…"

Both went into battle stance.

"2…"

"I'm not giving up training for 6 months!"

"1…"

"I'm not giving up my chocolates!"

"START!"

* * *

The rain poured hard, still, all around the city of York Shin and it has been like this–consistent amount of rain–for two days. Three days now, for it was a Tuesday, and it was a cold wet Tuesday night. Behind the sliding glass door of one apartment building, a blonde teenage boy sat on a huge comfy single sofa chair, legs crossed, face hidden behind a hard bound red book on Meteorology and Astrology, eyes shifting to the pouring rain and dark clouded sky from time to time, figuring out and predicting when he can or should go back to work. It has been over half a week and the longer the grace time of his bodyguard work, the more anxious he gets about the delay of his mission. He was seriously reading, with creased eyebrows and fast moving reading-eyes and all. He doesn't even hear the sound of anything around him but his own mumblings of certain phrases and his decipherment and his talking to himself about his discoveries–which he should take note of those and that–and his self argument and self debate (he talks to himself a lot, you know).

Kurapika's eyebrows twitched. It sounded like someone called his name. But he's too engrossed in reading he couldn't care less about that dubious sound. _Must be the rain…_ he thought as the rain poured harder, louder, even the other side of the region could hear it.

"_O…_"

The blonde paused from reading and concentrated on hearing that suspicious sound again.

Something was clattering near him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head then returned to reading. _I won't be interrupted tonight. Not tonight._

"_Onii-chan…_"

This time, he heard it clearly and knew where it was coming from, and knew to whom that voice belonged. His eyes grew wide with a sudden surprise then slowly shifted his gaze upwards and above the blinds of his book, there stood the kid he thought he heard–hands clenched in fists, eyes closed with infuriation and humiliation, eyebrows creased with frustration, a nerve visible and close to popping on his temple. The Kuruta blinked three times and involuntarily mumbled the word, "_What_…?" for the sake of curiosity.

Killua gritted his teeth and shouted with his face slightly red of humiliation. Humiliation! "…Dammit, Kurapika! You heard me!"

"Repeat it!" shouted a small voice from far behind the blonde.

The silver haired ex-assassin took one deep irritated breath and uttered these words with a clearer and a softer tone of his voice–same expression, as if the words were invisibly being pulled out of his throat, "O-Onii-chan…"

Kurapika stared nonchalantly at the kid and thought,_just what… was that…?_

* * *

The two raven haired guys snickered while watching their two passive friends communicate like that at the balcony. This really wasn't meant to happen, but since the rain started to pour nonstop, the ex-assassin too didn't stop teasing and bullying poor 'ol Leorio–calling him names and mixing Kurapika's underwear to his things (which gave him a good beating by the crimson eyed Kuruta). He just has had enough! This is his revenge, for the kid to learn how to respect and be a decent and noble boy, and he was smart enough (yes it was a smart and wise idea) to invite Gon into joining him. Gon, the simple-minded and the always-concerned citizen of the anime world, agreed in joining his elder friend, saying that _"Oh great! Then Kurapika and Killua can get along with each other! They don't talk to each other about stuffs that much…"_

Oh, you get the picture! They won in the Jan Ken competition, which, if you figured it out by now, was set up by the both of them, thus making Killua do whateeeevvveeerrr Gon wants him to do, of course those are planned as well (told ya Leorio was wise on this)–or else, byebye sweets for one day. They both knew, though it was only for one day, Killua couldn't bear not eating a lollipop. And when Gon mentioned he'd crush _all_ of his chocolates, they knew he would give in already. Killua had a refrigerator full of chocolates and sweets. Ever heard of 'take-outs'? Yeah their fridge has _nothing_ but Killua's precious candies and crushing them all is worth six months of Nen training.

"This is perfect~~~" Leorio sang.

"Yeah!" Gon responded happily. "But why does he have to call Kurapika 'onii-chan' again?"

"Well… Ahehe~ Kurapika is a very preoccupied person. He wouldn't notice Killua if he were to call him by his name, right? Ahehehe…"

"Ah! You're right!" exclaimed the happy Gon while raising his index finger.

The doctor laughed sheepishly and looked away while wearing a mischievous duck face. _Would Gon notice? Ahh… he won't. And I am doing this for a good reason! Disregard the fact that I plan everything from the beginning! Yes, that's right. This is right!_ Leorio thought–also disregarding the fact that _both_of them will definitely beat the guts out of him when they find out about this.

* * *

_A/N: I should have posted this before. I've written this waaaaaaay back 5 stories I've posted here in . I was just so lazy I couldn't think of anything good. /sigh/ Anyway, I might or might not continue this. Please review and tell me. Order me around with this fic. **Tell me what you want Killua to do over/with/towards Kurapika.** ONEGAI XD_


End file.
